Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by El Takeshiro
Summary: Aeris dances. Yuffie watches. Song fic to Are You Gonna Be My Girl? by Jet. -Shoujo-Ai Implications-


PA: Hello minna-san. What is up with you? I am quite fine. I am back. For a bit. Well....I wrote this story for my friend G. Because she loves Final Fantasy 7. And I made her love Yuri. So here it is!

DA: We no own. You know sue. Song is Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet. Listen to it and love it.

* * *

_Go!!_

The black haired ninja gazed helplessly across the room at the brunette beauty that danced with Zax on the wooden dance floor. It had been a year since Aeris had returned, along with Zax. Each had been readily reimbursed by Shinra Inc. when threatened by the blond terror known as Cloud. The couple had picked up right where they had left off before the Nibelheim incident. The whole group was currently at a party being held at the Shinra Mansion for no real good reason. Maybe it was just for them to get together.

Yuffie sighed as she saw Aeris kiss Zax on the cheek as the dance ended. And therein laid Yuffie's problem. You see, the Wutaian was deeply in love with the last Cetra on the Planet. Ever since she had set eyes on the newly revived body of Aeris she had almost drooled with excitement. The woman was the most beautiful Yuffie had seen. She just oozed with innocence. People who knew wanted to know why she wasn't in love Tifa. And the answer was one simple word; silicon. People would laugh it off and would walk away.

But tonight would be different. Yuffie had a plan. She would have Aeris if it were the last thing she did. _So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey.  
  
Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare._

Using her ninjatastic skills to sneak up on Aeris, Yuffie tapped her on the brunette's shoulder. She spun around and smiled as she noticed her friend. The green eyed woman embraced her friend and smiled.

Aeris was dressed in tight pink leather halter top, with a matching pink leather mini-skirt. She had her knee length black boots, laced up tightly. Her customary braid was gone and her thigh length hair fluttered out in all directions, but her curls that fell over her ears were still there. Her teal eyes shimmered with happiness. Yuffie was practically drooled all over her shoes.

Yuffie was dressed in her customary green shirt and khaki shorts. Her orange shoes were tied perfectly with her socks stretching halfway up her calves right above them. The only things missing were her arm guard and Origami. A smile stretched across her face.

"Yuffie! Where have you been hiding all night? I've been looking for you!!"

"Oh you know...In the shadow. In the closet", joked Yuffie back. Then she winced, knowing she had just made a bad pun.

Aeris giggled as she stepped back from her friend. They smiled at each other softly.

"So, if Zax is finished, I'd love to dance with you", said the Wutaian.

"Oh! I'd love that", replied Aeris. "If that's okay with you Zax."

The scarred SOLDIER smiled and nodded. He walked off to, presumably, find Cloud. Yuffie held out her gloved hand and smiled as Aeris grabbed it.  
  
_Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
  
Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

The two twirled on the dance floor and laughed all the while. People all around them were being run into, and glaring, but once they saw who it was, their face lifted into a smile. The two were best friends and had been since Aeris' return.

"When was the last time we had this much fun", asked Yuffie, smiling widely, twirling the taller woman.

"I'd have to say it was at Cloud's birthday party he didn't want to have two weeks ago", Aeris replied.

"Oh yeah! That was the greatest. Poor Cloud-kun."

Their smiles both widened at the memory of the Cloud being scared out of his mind when they all yelled "Surprise!" simultaneously. He then looked like he was about to murder someone slowly and painfully. But in the end it had paid off. They had all gotten the blond to smile once. The party had gone off without a hitch, otherwise. And much like today, the brunette and raven haired girl went spinning through the dance floor. It seemed commonplace among any party they attended. You could always count on them to be out there; the first ones dancing.

"Aeris...Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah! What about?"

"I was wondering if you loved Zax. I mean **really** loved Zax."

"Well...I guess...When you really get down to it...I don't. I mean, we've been together for years...But I just fell out of love with him after a while. I just don't want to break his heart...Seeing him sad would bring a lot of people down."

Yuffie tilted her head in curiosity. But then she nodded, understanding why she Aeris had to break her heart. The black haired woman shook her head, ignoring the throbbing pain in her heart and smiled softly.

"I have something to ask you...Please don't hate me for it...Just understand."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Will you be my girl?"

Yuffie closed her eyes and waited for the slap or gasp. But neither of these had happened. For Aeris had fallen over in a dead shock.  
  
_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.  
  
Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
  
Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

* * *

PA: Yeah. We might write some more, but G likes it like this for right now. So no guarentee on the update! Hope ya had fun!


End file.
